eastenders changes
by captain.ryan.sparrow.kraken
Summary: Dennis doesn't die but johnny survives too.
1. Chapter 1

Eastenders

changes

Dennis and Sharon were having a party when out of the shadows came Johnny Allen

Johnny: Hey I thought you was gone ,well time to die.

Johnny pulled out a gun, a big black coat figure came behind him.

Johnny: Sorry Sharon and Dennis you did not listen to me.

Phil: Well Well Well a murderer.

Johnny: What the…

A smash can be heard it shows Phil with a broken glass.

Sharon: Thanks Phil I thought we were dead.

Phil: Well you are free now but he is only knocked out so run but don't leave walford.

Dennis: Okay we will stay but do not kill him.

Sharon: Goodnight Phil.

The next day

Johnny: Where am I

He looks around and he sees himself on the ground

Johnny: CURSE YOU PHIL MITCHELL

Phil comes outside

Phil: You were saying some thing

Johnny: I will get my revenge Mitchell scum

Phil: Try it and your dead

Johnny: Ooh I am so scared … ummph

Phil had just punched Johnny in the stomach

Phil: Keep away Allen

Johnny: okay scum

But little did Phil know someone had seen that and was furious.

She was furious and she was going to tell someone special close to Johnny.

Mysterious person: hey I have got some news for you

Ruby: Who are you and what is it.

you could hear her voice on the phone

Mysterious person: I am …


	2. Chapter 2

Eastenders chapter 2

Mysterious person: Martin Fowler

Ruby: Martin what do you want

Martin: I just saw Phil punch your dad

Ruby: WHAT I WILL KILL PHIL MITCHELL

Martin: Good luck , bye

Ruby: Hold on ,I owe you for telling me that £1000 okay

Martin: Deal bye

Ruby: Right time to put my plan in action

In the queen Victoria

Phil: I met Johnny this morning mum

Peggy: Oh did you what did he say.

Phil: He said he will get revenge on us Mitchell's

Peggy: Well its time to call in help

Phil: Is it …

Meanwhile in scarlet Ruby enters

Johnny: Hi darling, how are you

Ruby: I am fine, did Phil punch you this morning.

Johnny: uhh… no he didn't darling

Ruby: Okay

She leaves scarlet

At home she goes on the computer

Richgirl223 is ruby

Clothesgirl667 is Stacey

Fruitboy543 is martin

Fruitboy543 has signed on

Clothesgirl667 has signed on

Clothesgirl667: Have you noticed lately that ruby is acting weird

Fruitboy543: No, but I did tell her Phil punched Johnny.

Clothesgirl667: Go Phil

Richgirl223 has signed on

Richgirl223: WHAT

Clothesgirl667: He deserves it Ruby

Richgirl223: NO HE DID NOT YOU NASTY PATHETIC LITTLE GIRL

Clothesgirl667: YES HE DID YOU FOLLOW AFTER HIM LIKE A PUPPY DOG YOU ARE PATHETIC AND OUR FRIENDSHIP IS PATHETIC GO AWAY.

Fruitboy543:STOP IT

Clothesgirl667:NO!

Fruitboy543 has signed off

Richgirl223 has signed off

Clothesgirl667 has signed off

In the square Ruby gets a brick

A smash can be heard there is a hole in the Vic.

Phil chases after Ruby as fast as he can.

But she gets away.

Phil: IT IS ON ALLEN I WILL GET YOUR DAUGHTER I WILL DESTROY YOUR FAMILY.

In a lower bush Johnny Allen has heard Phil's shouts

Johnny: Okay Phil the game is on

But Phil spotted him.

Johnny: Oh oh

Phil started to go after him but he failed again.

Phil: I will get your family mister Allen


	3. Chapter 3

eastenders chapter 3

The next morning in Albert square Phil walked past scarlet

Phil: I think I will drop in and see Johnny.

Phil enters scarlet and he sees Johnny and Ruby together.

Phil: Hello mister Allen

Johnny and Ruby turn around.

Johnny: YOU, GET HIM

Ruby leaps at Phil but he pushes her away

Phil: Silly little girl

Johnny then reaches in the draw

Phil: Right little girl you do not throw a brick throw my window.

Phil can hear a clicking sound so he turns around where Johnny is holding a gun.

Johnny: Goodbye Mitchell.

Then Grant comes in he pushes Ruby out of the way and he punches Johnny in the jaw.

Grant: Thanks for the gun.

Johnny: come on grant shoot me here COME ON.

Grant: No Goodbye

He gets Phil and they walk out of the office.

Phil: Are you back for good this time.

Grant: Yes I am

Phil: Lets go the Queen Vic .

The brothers walk in the Vic.

Meanwhile in south Africa Kathy is telling Ben some important news.

Kathy: Gavin isn't your real dad

Ben: Then who is it.

Kathy: Phil Mitchell

Ben: Where is he?

Kathy: Albert Square

Ben: Then lets go, I want to see my dad.

Kathy: Okay I will book the flights.

Ben: Yes, I am going to see my dad.

Meanwhile in Albert Square

Pauline: Hi Sonia come in

Sonia: okay is Rebecca here.

Martin: Yes she is darling.

Joe: Hi Sonia.

Sonia: Hi Joe.

Rebecca: Sonia!

Sonia: Hello sweetheart, how are you doing

Pauline: She has been excellent, she has been super nice.

Sonia: Well That's great.

Meanwhile in the Vic Grant sees Johnny .

Grant: what are you smiling about.

Johnny: Your sister is dead.


	4. Chapter 4

eastenders chapter 4

Grant: Get out of here

Johnny: No its my local

Grant: Fine, I will throw you out

Grant went to Johnny and picked him up went out of the Vic and threw him hard on the ground.

Johnny: Ow that hurt, well at least your idiot of a sister is dead.

Grant: Well I think I will pay a visit to your daughter, shall I

Johnny: You touch her and I will kill you

Grant: Like you can

Meanwhile at the airport

Kathy: we're here, now we just go to the Vic.

Ben: Lets go then

A few minutes later they enter the Vic.

Phil: How may I serve… Kathy, Ben what are you doing here

Ben: Dad!

Phil: Son!

Ben and Phil hug each other

Kathy: Do you want to get back together

Phil: Yes

Johnny: ooh Phil has got a girlfriend… ow

Phil had just kicked Johnny where it hurts.

Phil: Get out

Grant: Is he here

Phil: Yes and so is Kathy

Grant: What!

Phil: come and see

Grant comes down the stairs

Grant: Hello Kathy

Kathy: Hello Grant

Ben: Hi uncle Grant

Grant: Hi Ben

Ben: eeek…

Phil saw a gun to Ben's head

Johnny: Goodbye Ben

Ruby: DAD NO

Johnny: Ruby, it isn't what it looks like

Ruby: Killing a innocent little boy

Johnny: I need revenge

Ruby: Do it some other way

Johnny: Okay ru… ummph

Grant and Phil had both punched Johnny then.

Ruby: DAD!

Peggy&Grant&phil: GET OUT ALLEN.

Ruby: Fine, I hate the Vic and the Mitchell's

Ruby leaves the Vic dragging Johnny with her

Peggy: Those two are barred

Sharon: I agree

Peggy: Sharon how are you

Dennis: She is alright.

Grant: Hi mate

Dennis: Alright Grant

Grant: Yeah, Anyway I have got a plan on the Allen's

Phil: what is it

Grant: it involves everyone including Ben

Ben: After he threatened me I will help.

Phil: That's my son

Sharon: So what's the plan

Grant: Here it is

Meanwhile in the fowlers house

Pauline: Martin, Sonia, I have got some bad news.

Martin: What is it

Sonia: Pauline, Tell us

Pauline: Okay

So what will happen, what's the bad news, what's the plan.

REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

eastenders chapter 5

Pauline: The news is I have a real brain tumour

Martin: No, who cares

Pauline: Well I…

She dropped dead then

Sonia: Well that didn't last long

Rebecca: AUNTIE PAULINE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Meanwhile in The Vic

Grant: So that's the plan

Phil: That's a good plan

Sharon: Right we will do it tomorrow

Dennis: Deal

They all agreed

In a another part of Albert Square a cab arrives

Lisa: come on Louise

Louise: Is Dad here

Lisa: Yes Darling

Louise: Will I live with him

Lisa: Its only fair

Louise: Why

Lisa: I have had you 5 years

Louise: Lets go

Lisa: Lets go and see daddy.


	6. Chapter 6

eastenders chapter6

Phil: I am so glad I got Ben back

Lisa: Well now you got Lou too

Phil: Lisa, Louise what are you doing here

Lisa: You can keep her

Louise: Bye mum

Lisa: Bye darling

Lisa leaves

Phil: There's a empty bedroom upstairs

Phil: Time to put the plan in action

He goes to the Allen's and knocks no one is there

He opens the door and lights a match and puts it inside and goes

Ruby: Dad, I am back

Johnny: I am here

Ruby: There's a fire starting.

Johnny: Get out

But they were trapped inside

Phil sees the fire and tells Grant

Grant: Good, phase 1 complete phase 2 coming up

Grant shows an evil smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Eastenders chapter 7

Grant: Now we tell the police about Johnny and ruby

Phil: Johnny killed Andy hunter and what about ruby

Sharon: I stole something and put it in her bag

Dennis: Okay here we go… 999

Meanwhile in Number 5

Johnny: Who did this

Ruby: I have no idea

They go to the table and talk about the money.

Johnny: Soon you inherit the money

Ruby: Then I can pay to kill Phil and Grant.

Johnny: You are not becoming a murderer

Ruby: Like you killed Andy hunter

Johnny: Oh oh

Meanwhile in a church somewhere

Vicar: We are gathered here to say goodbye to Mum Pauline fowler

Martin: I can't believe she's dead

Sonia: I know

Rebecca: Someone murdered her I saw him

Martin: Who,

Rebecca: His name is something Allen

Sonia: Johnny

Martin: I will kill him

Dot: No, It was Rebecca

Sonia: WHAT

In the Vic

Dennis: Yes Johnny killed Andy, And Ruby stole something, okay bye

Peggy: Are they on their way

Phil: Yes they are

Grant: Good

Sam: Hello Everyone How are you


End file.
